Corpse Party: Bloody Memories
by Lost within the Darkness
Summary: Yuudai Akatsuki, 17 years old and a student at Kisaragi Academy class 2-9. Staying after school with his friends, he didn't think anything is going to happen. After a earthquake, Yuudai finds himself trap in a deadly place called Heavenly Host Elementary School. What kind of connection is there between this place of horrors, and his forgotten past. Rated M for the 'good' stuff.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers, this is Lost within the Darkness, or LwtD for short, here to introduce my first fanfiction story. Just to tell you all that I'm only 16 currently, so I will be busy with school so don't expect me to update this in a certain time frame. I'm a bit of an amateur on this so don't expect the best quality work, I'm human like you so I will make mistakes here and there. This chapter will mostly be dialogue taken from the game, and some from the manga. I just edited it for the additional of my O.C. Anyways enjoy this story and please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but my O.C., Yuudai Akatsuki. Corpse Party: Blood Covered and all its characters are own by Team GrisGris, and Makoto Kedouin, the person who created the original Corpse Party.**

_**Corpse Party: Bloody Memories **_

"Speaking"  
(Thoughts)  
_Dreams/memories  
_Creepy voice/ghost  
*Sounds/actions*  
**(Author Notes/Change of P.O.V)**

**(First Person P.O.V)**

_Pain erupted from my left eye as an sharp object slices it. I feel my blood leak out of my eyes, and runs down my face, and something hits me a bit above my gut, where my ribs are. My feet push myself back, away from the attacker._

"_YUUDAI!" A young girl's voice screams from behind me. Her slim arms wrapped around my chest and stops my fall. Lifting me up to my feet, we began of run away from something. After what felt like hours of running we stop within a room with a red door. We fell back onto the ground with a soft thump. The girl wraps her arms around me as I lean on her. I feel so weak._

"-ai."

_The girl holding me begins to cry silently. My vision out of my one good eye begins to darken, and I can smell the metallic scent of my blood, and taste it as well. Turning my head to face the one holding me, but her image was all a blur. I could only make out that she had black hair. With the little strength I had left, I reach up with my right arm and wipe way some of the tears off the girl's face. She release a soft gasp, surprises from my actions._

"Y-dai -ake u-!"

"_Why?" She asked._

_I gave her a weak smile as my arm fell to my side; my strength had almost completely left me. "Hey," I whispered, I feel my conscious slowly leave me. "I said I was going to be a hero, remember? And I don't like it when you cry..." My jaw was still moving, but I didn't know what I was saying. Then my vision is totally cover in darkness, my conscious was being drag away from the small body in the girls arms. The last thing I heard was the sobs of the girl, and the door being slam open._

"NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS MR. AKATSUKI!" My homeroom teacher shouted, awaking me from my dream, violently.

My upper body shot up in surprise, and I lean back on my chair to far, and I begin to fall.

I cry out as my hands shot into the arm and began to wave around in the air randomly, trying to grip something to stop my decent. No luck.

"Arrgh!" I grunted in pain. The back of my head hit the floor pretty hard. I hear most of my classmates burst out in laughter at my misfortune. I groan in embarrassment as I lay on the cold, hard floor.

I sense someone move beside me and took a knee. "Are you alright, Yuudai?" A soft female voice asked. I open my eyes to glance at the speaker, and instantly close them; my cheeks begin to heat up. I still don't know why they design school uniform for girls with a miniskirt.

I raise my upper body so I can shift myself into a sitting position. I look at the girl who is beside me, and my face heats up even more. It was the class representative Ayumi Shinozaki who was also my best friend. Her blue eyes stare at me with worry, but it was slightly ruined by the small twitches of her lips. *Sigh* At least she manage to hold herself.

"Yeah... I'm fine just a bit of a headache." I said sheepishly.

Both of us raise ourselves onto our feet and got back into our seats, which happens to be right beside each other. The class at this point had calm themselves from their laughter, and our teacher resumes the lesson. Today is just another normal, boring day of my life that will continue for the rest of my school life. But something in me says that something is going to happen that will change my life forever.

I guest some introductions are in order. My name is Yuudai Akatsuki, age 17 and a student at Kisaragi Academy class 2-9. I'm somewhat know as the unofficial assistant class representative of class 2-9 because of my friendship with Ayumi, and that I help her when she is in one of her occult moments. Anyway I'm a guy with a somewhat above average height of 5'11'' and have a normal build for a male my age. I have short jet-black hair with some parts dyed crimson red, and I have unique crimson red eyes. I wear my school's uniform in my own style like some of my guy friends. I wear the school's white long-sleeve shirt unbutton, with black shirt under it, gray pants and a pair of black runners. One of the two unique things about my appearance is the scar that goes from the top of my left eyebrow, over my eyelid, and just below my eye. The other thing is that I sometimes wear a black trench coat.

Almost 10 years ago I was found near Kisaragi Academy, almost dead. I had my ribs broken and it had pierced my lung. I'm extremely lucky to be alive today. I also suffer from amnesia, and the only thing I could remember was my name, Yuudai. A few months later I was adopted by the woman who found me, Akahana Akatsuki.

Lately I've been having these dreams that all contain this girl in a white dress, my doctor said that they could be memories that my brain is trying to unlock.

Some of the strange and horrible ones are when I see people of all ages running away from me, screaming in fear. Due to those dreams I have trouble sleeping at night, and end up sleeping during class.

I want to remember my origin, but at the same time I want my past to stay buried.

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

"It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one... Runny down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell...and she died.

...You've all heard the stories, no? Before Kisaragi Academy was built here, there was another school on this property. Heavenly Host Elementary School, it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen...

The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child, you see. But one thing led to another after the incident... and ultimately was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure...he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes..."

Satoshi Mochida gasp in shocked from Ayumi's story.

"People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down...

However! They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day... And on rainy evenings like this, after our school day's come to an end...some claim she roams these darkened hallways...still believing them to be her own...

In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds! Just after seven o'clock... That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night...

'Knock knock' you'll hear from the blackness... followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open... As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is anyone still here?' And then..."

All of the sudden the flash of lightning shines through the classroom windows, the thunder roars angrily and the lights go out. Only Ayumi's candle lights up the room.

"Yaaaaaaaaaargh!" Satoshi screams.

"Eeeeeeek!" The girls' scream follows suit.

Satoshi pushes himself back as he shouts. "It's... a blackout!'

One of the girls, Naomi Nakashima turns to glare at Satoshi. "Satoshi! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!"

He shivers. "But, it was scary!" He whimpers.

Ayumi glances around the room nervously. "I don't like this… This shouldn't be happening…" She said.

A guy with bleach color hair smirks towards Ayumi. "Not bad, Shinozaki. You had me going there for a minute." Yoshiki Kishinuma said.

The class representative glares at him and shouted to him. "It wasn't me! I've been standing right here the whole time! This is a real blackout!"

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang* The sounds of heals hitting the floor echoes from the hallway. The group glances at the upper door of the classroom.

The second smallest girl of the room, Mayu Suzumoto speaks nervously. "Does…anyone else hear that?!"

The other male who has a similar height to Yuudai answers. "Sounds like it's coming from the music room…" Sakutaro Morishige said.

The footsteps begin to come closer to their classroom, then eventually it stop right at the door. Everyone stares at the door with fear.

"No way…" Ayumi said in shock.

(First the blackout and now the door…) Mayu thought.

Satoshi who was even more afraid then before grabs the closest one to him, which happens to be Naomi. They both stand there hugging each other.

Seiko Shinohara joins the two, grinning widely like she found something hidden. "Aya Aya~ How nice, a secret relationship." She said. The two blush in embarrassment. Seiko's grin widens. "Pure love, how sweet…"

"EH?!" "WAIT..?!" Satoshi and Naomi yelled. They separated quickly, but were still blushing.

Something knocks on the door, and the girls' eyes widen and their bodies tremble in fear.

Satoshi took a few steps back and says, "I told you it was a bad idea to stay so late and tell ghost stories!"

Yoshiki glances at him. "Hey, Satoshi. Aren't you gonna get the door?"

"What?!"

"The girls are all trembling in fear. Doesn't it just break your heart to see them that?" Yoshiki asked.

"So why don't YOU get the door?!" Satoshi shot back.

"Well it doesn't break MY heart.." He said nonchalantly. Satoshi sweats drops. "...That's cold, man." He said.

Hoping for some help, he turns to the tallest person in their group. "Hey Yuudai, could..." He stops his speech when he sees what Yuudai was doing and facepalms.

*Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

Yuudai was just sleeping on the floor wearing his trench coat, and using his bag as a pillow. He sighs realizing that he wasn't getting any help. Walking towards the door, but he stops a few feet from it because creepy voice calls out from behind the door.

"Is anyone still here...? Go home, children..." The door then slams open and everyone jumps as thunder roars once more.

Satoshi falls back in fear. "YAAAAAAAGH!" He yells. Everyone else follows, including Yuudai who just awaken from another nightmare. Someone enters the door right after.

Walking through the door was young, female adult with unique purple eyes. "Heehee. Did I scare you?" The assistant homeroom teacher of 2-9, Yui Shishido asked.

"...Ms...Yui...?" Satoshi asked slowly from his position on the ground. The lights turn back on as crimson eyes stare around the room in confusion. (...Did I...miss something?) Yuudai thought.

Ayumi step towards their teacher with a victorious smirk on her face. "Heya, Teach!" She said as she walks towards Yui. "Shinozaki!" She replied with a similar smirk. The two high-five each other. "All right!" They shouted, everyone else stares at them in confusion.

"I'd call that a rousing success!" Ayumi said with the smirk still on her face. Mayu and Seiko steps forward with an embarrass smile. "Maaan, we've been had!" They said.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect." The class representative said. (Seriously, did I miss something important again?!)

Yui's smirk turns into a smile. "Heheh. I wasn't a student here too long ago myself, so when it comes to the 'seven wonders of Kisaragi High' ...I'm pretty well-versed!"

"Heh... Satoshi..." Yoshiki said smirking.

Mayu walks towards beside Satoshi and said while laughing, "I thought Shig's reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole different level altogether, Mochida!" 'Shig' steps forward. "It was pretty impressive. I could never hope to compete with that." He said highly amuse like everyone else.

Yuudai sighs before getting up, he is still confuse of what they were talking about. All he knows is that it was something about Satoshi reaction to something. He sure is a coward at times. His crimson eyes shyly glances at the shortest member of their group who was laughing at Satoshi reaction.

"Hmm-hmm! Mochida's always got the best reactions." She said. Ayumi then gains a sadistic look. "I just LOVE it when my scares are so thoroughly effective! It's simply...delicious..."

Satoshi quickly stands up. "Hmph. Who ever heard of a class representative with such a sadistic streak, anyway?!" He asked. Yuudai's hand shot up, knowing about Ayumi's sadistic streak since she gain it. It was mostly his fault for it. Seiko saw his actions and smirks again. She knows about Yuudai's crush on Ayumi for a while, she found out about it around the same time she figures out who Naomi has a crush on.

"Sorry about that, Mochida! But I can't deny, your reaction was pretty amusing, just like Yuudai's last week." Ms. Shishido said. Yuudai goes and sits in a corner of the classrooms with a mini-raincloud over his head remembering that incident as everyone laugh at that memory.

Once everyone was calm, Ms. Shishido remembers something. "Oh Satoshi," She calls, gaining his attention. "I ran into a rather adorable individual in the hall who's come to see you."

"Hmm?"

She turns towards the open door and calls out to who ever she was talking about. "What are you standing around out there for? Come on in! He's right here!"

Steeping in was younger girl with a pink headband and holding a umbrella. "..H-Hello, everyone..." She shutters out shyly.

"Yuka! What are you doing here?!" Satoshi spook out in shock. The young girl, Yuka looks at him and her face brightens up. "Big Brother!" She shouted. Moving quickly towards him, Yuka hugs him tightly. Yuudai smirks as he pulls out a can of orange juice from his bag. He ignores the small amount of pain he feels in his heart. He doesn't know why he felt that.

"Seems Mochida forgot his umbrella this morning, so little Yuka here has come all this way to deliver it." Their teacher said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did. Sorry about that, Yuka. Thanks!" He said to his little sister. Yuka releases her hug and laughs.

Naomi steps forward and asked Satoshi a question. "Is she from the junior high?"

Yuka turns to face the rest of the group with a cheerful smile in place, and she nods to Naomi's question. "Nice to meet you. My brother's always like this. Always really kind, I mean!" She said as she bows.

Both Ayumi and Mayu squeal. "I had no idea you had such a cute little sister, Satoshi." Naomi said. The man in question blinks. "...Really? I never told you?"

"You never said a word!"

Yoshiki steps forward. "You sure do love your big brother, don'tcha?" He asked. Yuka nods her head while smiling even brighter. "Heehee. I sure do!"

Yuudai spit-takes and begins to cough after she says that. Yoshiki who was near him pats his back to help stop his coughing.

Yuudai's crimson eyes glance at the clueless Satoshi and sighs. (I still can't believe that he is THAT dense.)

Naomi glances at the two. "Hmm? Seems like she's met Kishinuma before..." She whispers to herself and Seiko.

The most perverted person the room plants her self on a nearby desk, grinning. "Hey Naomi... Looks like you've got yourself a rival, eh?" She whisper to her best friend.

"Uhh... I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're talking about..." Naomi says nervously. Walking to Seiko, Naomi starts to stretch her face out. "I swear, this mouth of yours says the craziest things!"

Ms. Shishido claps her hands to get her class's attention. "All right, everyone! It's past seven. Isn't it about time you all get ready to head home?"

Mayu's smile vanishes as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Ayumi turns to her teacher. "Awww, do we have to? Shouldn't we clean up all the red bean cafe stuff first? It'd be a shame to leave so soon!" She said.

Yoshiki glances around the classroom. "Yeah, with the classroom like this, it almost seems like we could hold another culture festival tomorrow." He added. Yuudai nods, glancing around the room as well.

Ms. Shishido frowns. "Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing here in the first place? You promised me this room would be ready to go by the time I got here, as I recall!"

Yuudai scratches the back of his head sheepishly and Ayumi looks away from her.

The young teacher smiles again. "Heh. Well, it's getting late. How about you leave it for now, and come in easy tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ayumi replied.

Ms. Shishido walks to Mayu, her smile was replace by sadness. "Suzumoto... I know how hard it is to say goodbye...but I wish you the best of luck at your new school. I know you'll do just fine."

"...Thanks..." Mayu whispered sadly.

"Won't be the same around here without you, Suzume..." Seiko said.

"I know you, Suzumoto. You'll make new friends in no time flat. I'm sure of it!" Ayumi said, hoping to encourage Mayu. Naomi nods her head and adds, "And it's not like you're moving THAT far away. Come winter break, we'll all make sure we come visit!"

"Yeah, totally! Don't look so glum. We'll see you again real soon. We're friends forever, after all!" Ayumi said.

"You guys..." Mayu said, more tears were poring out.

Yuka turns to her brother, confuse of whats happening. "Hey brother, is that girl transferring to a new school or something?" She whispered. Satoshi nods his head slightly. "Yeah. Today's culture festival was her last day." "Aww..."

Yuudai sighs and glances at Sakutaro, who was also looking downcast. He knows that Mayu is like a sister to him.

"Thank you so much...all of you..." Mayu said, telling them her gratitude for their efforts to cheer her up. "I'm so grateful...to have you as friends... You all have a special place in my heart...and you always will!"

Sakutaro turns away from the girls, Yuudai believes he holding up his own sadness.

Seiko drops to her knees, crying. "*sob* Ohhhh, Suzume... Take care out there... *bawl* ...I'll always be watching over you from above!"

Satoshi, Yoshiki, and Yuudai sweat drops at what she said.

"...Uh, Seiko? Earth to Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"My spirit will guide your path!" "You're not dead, you know..."

Sakutaro faces Mayu with a small smile, his phone in hand with the camera function on. "Mayu?" He called. "Come on... Let's see that smile of yours."

"...O-okay. But how about we get everyone in the shot?" Mayu asked, her smile back in place.

Everyone quickly agrees with the idea and gathers up for a group shot. Yuudai moves behind Ayumi, who's eyebrow begins to twitch. She was always annoy about the full foot difference in their height. (Ayumi is adorable when she's annoyed.) The tallest person in the room thought.

Before the picture is taken, Yuka turns to face her brother again. "Big brother?" She asked. "Hmm?" He replied. She smiles. "Your friends are really great, you know?" Satoshi was a little taken back by her question, but he quickly smiles. "...They sure are."

*FLASH*

"Ahahaha! Gimme, gimme! I wanna see!" Seiko asked.

"Send it to my phone, would you, Morishige?" Naomi asked next.

"Of course. I'll send it to all of you right now." The 'photographer' of the class answered.

Right after he done that, Ayumi turn to Ms. Shishido and asked her something. "...Hey Teach... Before we head back, there's something I'd like to do with everyone..."

"Strip search us?"

"Ye-wait, NO!" Ayumi yelled out in embarrassment from the cheeky question Yuudai asked, and that she had almost agreed to it.

Everyone burst out in laughter, but some had blush at his question. After everyone had calm down, Ayumi resume what she was going to say. "*Cough* Since we're losing one of our own, do you mind... if we try it?" "Orgy?" "NO YUUDAI!... *Sigh* Getting back on track, it's called 'Sachiko Ever After.'" Ayumi then pulls out a paper doll from...who knows where.

Yuudai cringe slightly as his head starts to feel like something was pounding on it repeatedly.

"Who's Sachiko? And what's with the paper doll? Is this another one of your occult things?" Naomi asked in confusion.

Ayumi nods her head. "Yeah, kind of. This is... Well, it's a charm that I found on the internet. If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever! ...Or we'll be friends, anyway. That's the gist of it." She declared.

"Ooh, it's a charm?" Mayu asked. She look quite hopeful.

Ayumi smiles. "Yep! A mystical charm!"

"Awesome! I totally wanna do it!"

(I think Shinozaki had her at 'charm.' That girl is totally bonkers for that kind of stuff! ...Guess it can't hurt.) Ms. Shishido thought. She then asked everyone if they are okay with this. They all agreed.

Everyone gathers around the paper doll Ayumi pulled out and she starts explaining what they have to do. Once she was finished explaining what they had to do, they started the ritual.

Once they finishes saying 'Sachiko, we beg of you' ten times, the group was out of breath.

"*exhales* ... Everybody said it ten times?" Ayumi asked. Everyone answered 'Yes'.

"Okay. Now, everybody, reach toward the paper doll and grab hold of it, anywhere you can." She said. With some difficulty because of the many people doing it, they all manage to grab a piece of the paper doll.

"Now, hold on reeeeeally tightly. Dig your nails into it if you have to - just don't let go. We're going to pull it until it rips apart into ten pieces, okay? On the count of three. One... two... Three!"

One three everyone pulled, and the doll ripped into ten pieces, one fore each of them.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared right after, making Satoshi fall onto his ass, again.

"Gyaaack!"

Ignoring him Ayumi begins to explain to the group again. "Nicely done, everyone! Now, just make sure you keep that scrap of paper safe. Slide it in your student ID holder, or your wallet. Basically, anywhere it won't get lost."

Yoshiki glances at his piece. "Hmmm... So the paper doll scrap has some sort of meaning to it, then?" He asked.

"Yep. As long as we all have a little piece of Sachiko with us...we'll always be connected with one another as friends. That's the purpose of this charm."

"_M- dr-m is - b-co- a h-r- S-ko!"_

Yuudai shakes his head again, trying to remove the familiar child's voice from his mind. He places his piece into his coat's inner pocket on the left side.

"Wow. That's actually pretty cool!" Naomi said in amazement. Seiko turns to her and replies, "PRETTY cool? Try SUPER cool! I'll have to be extra careful not to lose my piece!"

Mayu turns to Ayumi and thanks her for the charm. "No problem. Consider it out promise that we'll all definitely hang out together again." She replied.

"Definitely!"

Once everyone places their piece of the 'Sachiko charm' away, Ms. Shishido walks to the front and addresses to the others. "Well, I hate to say it, but I think it's about time we all get packed up and start heading home."

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone said. Then things took a turn to the worst. The school starts to shake violently as they are hit by a unexpected earthquake.

"What the hell? This is like, holy crap big!" Yoshiki yells. The power goes out as the ceiling lights start to fall.

"Everyone, stay calm! Get under your desk until it passes!" Ms. Shishido yells to them.

The floor begins to crack between Satoshi and Yuudai, and then the floor complete breaks open from under them.

"Oh God, I'm falling!" Satoshi yells, bring Yuka into a hug as they fall. "Big Brother!

"Satoshi!" "Naomi!"

"Ayumi!" "Yuudai!"

Everyone falls down the giant hole, it was surprisingly deep as well. Darkness was all they knew once there bodies couldn't take the huge amount stress, so they all fainted.

Once they wake up, they will find themselves in a place of nightmares and death. Separated into small groups with almost no chance of them seeing each other again.

**Prologue End.**

**The next chapter will be up whenever I finish it. Anyway, Please Review what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Heavenly Host

**Hello everyone it's Lost within the Darkness here to present the new chapter in my Corpse Party: Bloody Memories. Sorry that it took a while since I had a bit of a writers block and some other ideas I have. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and be warn that there may be a few spelling mistakes in it. Please enjoy of what I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but my O.C., Yuudai Akatsuki. Corpse Party: Blood Covered and all its characters are own by Team GrisGris, and Makoto Kedouin, the person who created the original Corpse Party.**

"Speaking"  
(Thoughts)  
_Dreams/memories  
_Creepy voice/ghost  
*Sounds/actions*  
**(Author Notes/Change of P.O.V)**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary School.**

**(First Person POV, Yuudai Akatsuki)**

_A scene plays out in front of me. It's a memory with the person who is like a older sister to me. The person who found me and took care, Akahana Akatsuki._

_" *Pant* *Pant* Where are you sis!" A younger version of me yells out. This is a memory from 6 years ago...and it's a memory a year before that 'incident' happen. A incident that had started those strange dreams of mine._

_"Over here Yuudai!" Her beautiful voice answered. I still don't know why she didn't become a singer, her voice sounds so beautiful and calming to me._

_My 'mind eye' turns towards the direction of her voice. When I and my younger self saw her we felt at peace, like nothing can go wrong as long as she smiles._

_Dark red hair floats in the calm breeze as her warm brown eyes stare at my younger self._

_"Sis!" Both me and the younger version shouts. He ran towards her and she welcome him into one of her warm hugs._

"Y-ud-i!"

_My 'mind eye' looks around me. I just heard my name being called by someone, but the voice sounds so disordered._

_Dust begins to pick up around me as the calm breeze turns violent almost knocking me over. I raise my arm to protect my eyes from the flying dust. I close my eyes fro extra protection, but I could still feel like something was changing around me. When the wind vanish I reopen my eyes to see that I was now standing in front of a school building._

_"Come on you two, lets go home." A familiar, motherly voice calls out from behind me. I turn to face a speaker, and standing behind me was a woman standing about 5'3" in height, but her face was a blur so I can't tell what she looks like._

_"Coming mom!" Two child's voices answered from beside me. I watch as the woman bends down to accepts her children into a hug. Before I could see what the children look like, everything vaporize into darkness. A small lights appears in front of me and devours the darkness._

**(Third Person POV)**

*SLAP*

"OW! What the fuck!" Yuudai shouted in pain. His crimson eyes glare at his attacker, which happens to be a red face Naomi who was holding her free hand over her chest. Beside her is a amused Seiko.

"Did you enjoy the feel, Yuudai?" Seiko asked smirking. He blinks in confusion. "Huh? What are you even talking about?" He asked back. Naomi glares at him in anger.

"Naomi chest of course." Seiko answered while smiling widely. She also made groping actions with her hands. Yuudai stares at her blankly...before his face instantly glows red. Shaking his head he then looks around the room he is in and notice that it wasn't their classroom. It was an old school building. The desk were smaller, the entire rooms seems to be made mostly out of wood, and there were a couple of holes in the floor and ceiling.

Standing up Yuudai notices his bag right beside him and picks it up. "Do you two know where we are?" He asked while going through his stuff. After making sure that everything was still inside he slide one of the straps over his shoulder and takes a glance out of the window behind him. He was shock to see that there was a forest surrounding them.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Naomi shakes her head. "No... I only just woken up and found you two laying down unconscious... I don't know where anyone else is." She said.

Sighing he turns his head to see Seiko struggling to open one of the windows.

"Hooo... It ain't budging. These windows are sealed up tight. And it's pitch black out there I can't make heads or tail of what I'm seeing." She says after giving up on the window. Deciding to give it a try, Yuudai tries to open the window, but it won't even budge a inch. He sighs again, giving up on the window as well.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naomi shouts, pacing around. Yuudai notice that she seems to be walking strangely. "...Well...this is clearly a school building..." Seiko replied. (No really! I thought that we are at the dentist!) Yuudai thought sarcastically.

"Don't the desk seem unusually small to you, though? Like an elementary school..." Naomi asked, noticing the size of the old desks. "An...elementary school?" Seiko asked back.

"...It can't be...can it?"

Yuudai head keeps turning between the two. (What are they talking about...and whats this bad feeling in my gut?) He thought. Seiko walks pass him to look at a printout that is posted beside the door. She steps back in shock once she looks at it. Both Yuudai and Naomi walks towards her to see whats written on the paper.

"What is it?" They asked. Seiko looks at the, her eyes are wide in shock. "The printout...on the wall... It says, 'Heavenly Host Elementary - Notice to All Faculty and Students'..."

"Heavenly...Host?" Yuudai and Naomi repeated. Naomi in shock, and Yuudai in confusion. (Why...why does that name seem so...familiar?) He thought.

"Isn't that...the elementary school that preceded Kisaragi Academy? The one that was shut down and demolished?" Naomi continue, Yuudai turns to her with widen eyes. (Didn't Ayumi told me something about the place that came before Kisaragi?)

"Oh God! What's happening?!" Seiko yells in fear. She begins to pace around the room. "Where the hell are we?! And where are our friends?! And Ms. Yui?!"

Yuudai had to bit his tongue to stop himself from giving her a smart ass answer as Naomi goes to Seiko and places her hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Calm down, Seiko! Don't get so worked up!"

"*deep breathing*...Sorry..." She says looking downcast, her entire body was shaking along with Naomi's. She then feels someone placing their hand on her head and rubbing it affectionally. She looks up to see it was Yuudai with a heart warming smile. "It's okay, we're only human so of course we will freak out at certain points in our life." He tells her. Seiko cheeks redden a bit as she glances down at her feet shyly.

Lifting up his hand from Seiko's head, the only male in the trio glance out the other member who seem to have calm down a bit. Sliding his bag of his shoulder, he reach inside and pulled out a few items that Naomi and Seiko look at in confusion. In his hands were two cans of juice and a small bottle of pain-killers. Yuudai hands them each a can, and Naomi the pain-killers. Noticing her confuse looks he answer her un-ask question.

"I notice that you seem to be walking strangely and had figure out that you must of had done something to your ankle right?" Naomi nods her head at his question while sipping her drink. "And since I've some pills to relive pain, I might as well use them."

Seiko, who was back to her normal self smirk into her can. "You really do want to be a doctor don't you Yuudai?" He looks back out her with a small grin, but it had some sadness to it that confuse her.

After Naomi took the some pain-killers she glances at Yuudai's bag. "What do you even have in there anyway?" She asked. Yuudai blinks a few times, thinking of an answer. "Stuff," he deadpanned. The two girls just gave him a dry look. Sighing because he knows that they would most likely bug him till he tells them, Yuudai searches his bag. "Well...I have 2..4..6..8...9, yeah 9 more cans of juice, a couple of snacks, part of my pocky stash," Yuudai begins to look through his bag's other pockets while ignoring Naomi and Seiko's wide eyed look. "2 rolls of bandages, and..." He pauses as he draws out a small clothed package. His eyes glaze over as he stares out it, lost in his memory of when he was given it.

_"Happy birthday Yuudai!" His sister told him, her bright smile in place as she hands him the same clothed package._

Shaking his head to escape the memory he places the package back into his bag. Looking up he saw the worried looks they are giving him. "Hey, whats with those looks? I'm fine just lost myself in some past memories." He told them.

Seeing the two begin to talk with each other, Yuudai decided to give them some space since those two are best friends and know more of each other then he did. Walking out of the classroom he looks around the hallway. Just like the classroom the hallway was badly damage, he spots quite a few holes that are pretty big.

"Seiko!" Naomi yelled out in embarrassment. Snickering to himself knowing that Seiko most likely did something perverted. Hearing footsteps coming from the classroom Yuudai looks back to see Naomi and Seiko walking together with Naomi leaning against Seiko for support. He notice that Seiko's foot hit a bucket near the doorway and some yellow liquid seems to in it.

(Huh?...Is that a fuckin piss bucket?) Yuudai thought, shock that there was something like that here.

"Huh? What did my foot just touch?! Whats this yellow stuff?" Seiko asked. Yuudai silently chuckles. "Piss," he says with a completely straight face. He broke out in laughter immediately as Seiko begins to freak out that she could of gotten some urine on her. Naomi block her giggles within her hand.

Seiko, after she finish freaking out, walks towards the still laughing Yuudai and strikes him in his gut bringing down onto his knees. "What the hell was that for! Is this some kind of 'Hit Yuudai Day' cause I don't like this at all!" He shouts. The two girls just clap hands and didn't answer his question. Yuudai was going to shout at them again, but didn't because the building began to shake violently knocking the two onto their asses.

"Another earthquake?!" Naomi yelled. Yuudai grits his teeth as he tries to keep steady from his position, so he wouldn't fall into the nearby hole within the floor. His ears twitch at the sound of the floor breaking close by at both sides of the hall way. If what he believe has happen they could be trap in this area. The shaking quickly ends and the trio hope that this would be the last one they have to deal with.

"Is it over...?" Seiko asked. Her body was shaking again form fear. "Hopefully," her male companion said as he picks himself up while rubbing his gut. Seiko flinch in regret, but he just wave it off giving her a wide smile. Feeling slightly better she raises herself and Naomi off the ground. Both of hem rubbed their behind from their fall.

"Well this could be a problem." Yuudai suddenly said as he glance down the hallway. Seiko and Naomi follow his glaze and gasp in shock. There was a giant split in the floor spreading them from the other side. It will be impossible to get across with Naomi's ankle in the shape is currently is.

The trio's eyes turn to the other way to notice the same thing. They were basically trap.

"Did the earthquake do this?" Seiko asked nervously. Yuudai nods his head as he begins to think of way to get across.

(I know I'm able to jump across this, but Naomi can't with they way her ankle is even with the painkillers and I don't know if Seiko could do it either...)

Red eyes snap open as a idea comes to mind. "Wait a moment..." He said as he suddenly turns and enters the classroom. He recalls seeing some long wooden boards that seem to be in good condition. They are wide enough to support two people and long enough to cover the distance.

Coming out of the room with a huge wooden board in hand he goes to what he believes is north and carefully places the board down to cover the hole. He sighs once he finish as he rubs his shoulders. It was quite difficult to carry by himself, but he needed to do it.

He turns back to see the two girls staring at him in surprise, but also at the board doubtfully. Deciding to show them that is was safe he walks across the board without a care in the world at the danger. On the inside it seem like Yuudai didn't care about the danger, but inside it is the completely opposite. He was sweating up a storm since he hears the board groan underneath his weight. He sighs in relief when he reach the other side and glances back towards the two.

While hanging onto each other for balance Naomi and Seiko slowly walk across the make shift bridge. They both let out a quite 'Eep' as the board groans at their combine weight. Once they both were across they glare at the raven haired male who turns his head way to avoid meeting the dual glare.

Yuudai decided to check out the stairway that seem to lead up first for the others.

(Ayumi...please be alright.) He thought as the image of his friend passes through his mind. With a goal in mind he begins to move slightly faster making the 'tails' of his trench coat float back in the air.

His eyes glare at what was in front of him. On the second pair of stairs there were a pile of chairs and rubble that block they stairway. He sighs realizing that there could be similar problems like this around. After a few more seconds he turns back to meet up with the other two since he told them to stay down there. He was completely unaware of a pair of ghostly eyes following his movement.

Seiko and Naomi stared at him as he reappears from the stairway. He tells them that the pathway is blocked to the other floor. After, they then tell him they spotted a second classroom down the other hall and the door was unlocked.

Once they enter the classroom a cold tingle ran down all of their spines. They felt like something was nearby. Naomi looks around the room and spot something on the floor. Her eyes widen as she screams. She ends up backing up into Seiko almost knocking her down.

"Ow! What's wrong, Naomi?" Seiko asked. Yuudai nose twitches slightly as he sniffs the air, he smells something rotting. His eyes the widen along with Seiko when Naomi points towards a certain area within the room.

"L-Look! Over there! Aren't those...bones? Like, PEOPLE bones?" She yelled as she begins to freak out at seeing a deceased body for the first time in her life. Seiko begins to freak out once more this day since this is also her first time seeing one. Yuudai was the only one who remains calm as he studies the corpse. Something feels off about it.

"Wh-what... Why... Why is there a dead person here?!" Seiko shutters in fear.

Yuudai sees Naomi walking towards the corpse out of the corner of his eyes. She was trying to put on a brave face, but he could see the fear overflowing through her eyes. She stops since he places his hand on her shoulder. "Stay by Seiko Naomi. I check it out." He tells her with a small confident smile. Naomi stares at him blankly before she nods her head and went towards her friend. The two hanged on to each other.

Yuudai swallows the builded up of saliva as he get closer to the rotten corpse. The stench was becoming overpowering almost making him gag.

"Maybe... they're not real..." He heard Naomi whisper to her friend. He turns his head slightly to look at the pair while blinking owlishly.

(Do they... Why don't smell this?) Yuudai thought in confusion. Why don't they smell the rotting scent of the corpse.

His eyes widen as the atmosphere of the room quickly change. Red eyes glance out the rotten ghost on the ground and sees a slight blue glow covering the entire body.

"...You three..." A voice spoke out from the corpse. Suddenly a ghost of all thing came out of the corpse. This was the spirit of the deceased body in front of the trio. The spirit was a light blue color that has a male shape to it.

He was pretty sure he heard both Naomi and Seiko 'Eep' at the appearance. Yuudai wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was scare shitless at the sudden appearance of the spirit and at same time amaze that he finally saw something of the supernatural.

(HA! Take that Sciences and logic! Try explaining this!)

"Yoshiki totally owns me twenty bucks." Yuudai couldn't help but say as he recalls one of the many bets they have made. The girls and the ghost ignore his sudden outburst.

"...You three are the new victims, are you not?" The ghost ask. The three living people went wide eye at what he said. (Seriously? What the hell is going on!?) Yuudai shouts in his head. Today had been a pretty great day, except the depressing part of that Mayu had to leave the next day.

"A gh-gh-ghost!" Seiko scream/shuttered.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Naomi slowly asked right after. Yuudai notice that both girls bodies were shaking in fear.

"I was brought here against my will...and confined... just like you." It said. Yuudai clenches his hand from this info.

"What do you mean by...'Confined' Do you mean...that there is no way out?" Yuudai ask beating Naomi to the punch. He wanted...no...he needs information of what's happening to them. He wasn't going to lose anyone.

(Never again...) He thought, thinking back to the 'incident' 5 years ago.

"I'm afraid not. This school exists in a reality all its own, cut off from the world you know."

(A different...reality? So...there are different realties after all... Yoshiki owns me another twenty!)

"So why...have we been brought here?" Naomi asked this time. The ghost turn his head to face her and she flinches slightly.

"...'They' brought you. They're constantly bringing new victims into this school. More and more, all the time... Sinless innocents, one after another... This is a cursed, multidimensional nexus...multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another...created by powerful, vengeful spirits. 'Closed space'... Or perhaps, 'closed spaces'...

You, and we as well, are the unlucky victims of an inescapable abduction...

"Closed...spaces?" Naomi and Yuudai repeated. The trio glance at each other dreading what else the spirit will say.

"Indeed. And it seems you three are not the only ones to have been brought here. I'm sensing numerous others..."

(He can sense us?) Yuudai thought. If someone who isn't one of the...spirits that brought him and the others here then what could they do to them?

"What?!" Naomi yelled. Yuudai flinches since she yelled right by his ear. He also tightens his fist managing to draw blood. (Ayumi...please...be alright!) He prayed.

Seiko spoke up surprising them since she has been quiet for basically the entire convection. "So our friends...are in this school too?" She asked.

"I don't know the exact number, but I do know that others were pulled into spaces at the same time as you... They are definitely in this school."

Seiko turns to Naomi and grabs her hand into hers happily. "Oh my God, that's SUCH good news! Naomi, they're here! We're not alone!" She said brightly. Naomi similes at her while Yuudai looks at the pair dryly. "Did you seriously forget me?" He ask, but was ignored...again.

The trench coat wearing male glances at the door hoping to leave soon. He needed to find Ayumi quickly to make sure she alright...and the others...eventually. He shakes his head to get back on track. He still needs more information about this place. The ghost said there is no way to leave...that it was impossible..

(I will find everyone and get out of this place even if it will cost me my life...no else I care about will die as long I still got one last breath left in my body!) Yuudai declared.

"-I bet that makes you feel a lot better, right?" Yuudai snaps back to reality as the once more cheerful Seiko finish talking ti the embarrass Naomi. Damn it! He zone out again, he hope he didn't miss anything important...most likely he didn't.

"However...you cannot meet them." Dread. That was all Yuudai could feel now was dread and fear. He and the girls were frozen in place as they look at the ghost.

"They are definitely in this school. But the space they occupy differs from the space we occupy... If you wish to see your friends, you must find some means of entering their space, or bringing them into this space...Even then, escape is nigh impossible...but at least you'll be able to die together..."

(How are we suppose to do that! Why? Why us? What did we ever do to deserve this?!) The dread and fear he felt doubles.

"Oh... Oh God... Is there no way out of here, then?" Seiko ask. Both hers and Naomi's eyes redden as tears pour down his face, yet his wouldn't...he could no longer cry any more because of the 'incident'. He couldn't shed tears since his older sister, Akahana died in his arms five years ago. The one person he cared for the most, the person who saved his life, the person who he couldn't save.

_"So what do you want to be when you grow up, Yuudai?" Akahana asked. It has been two years since he was found and has been over a year since she adopted him._

_The nine year old Yuudai Akatsuki thinks about the question. His young face scrunches up as he comes up with what he wants to do in the future. His lips stretches out in a large cheshire-like smile, finally finding a idea._

_"I want to be a doctor like the ones who help me and save others just like them!" He declared. Akahana smiles at his answer before messing with his hair. His smile turns into a pout as he playfully glares at her. He wish that this time will never end._

Yuudai begins to grips his teeth in anger at himself. Why did he have to be so weak. If only he was stronger. If only he was faster. Then maybe his sister could be alive today... Maybe he would of man up and told the girl he love his feeling.

He shakes his head once more this day to get himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't help anyone if he stays in the past. _"We can never change our past actions no matter how much we regret our actions. We can only look forward and avoid the mistakes we made before. The future is our own to carve into history."_ Akahana advice still helps him to this day and that one especially that one.

He glances at the other two they he was with. A total of 3/10 of their group that was in the room when they were transported into this multidimensional ghost school are here with him including himself.

"You said we were brought here by vengeful spirits, right? Why are they? And why have they taken us?" Naomi asked.

"...I don't know... Neither the motives of our captors... Nor a means of escaping this hell..." The ghost said regretfully. "All I know...is that with some effort...you can at least live out your days together, in the same space. And that alone is a fate worth fighting for. Three heads are even better than two, or one. Your chances, and your opportunities, are so much greater when working together... Do whatever you can...to find a way out of here... Don't end up...like us..."

Determination cover over the despair Yuudai had. He is going to find away out of here and no spirit with stop him from saving his friends.

The other door slammed open taking the trio by surprise. They all jump slightly in the air. They are a little jumpy with the situation they ended up into.

Yuudai body suddenly freezes in place as he feels the atmosphere change once more. It was affecting him and the ghost the most. The air seems to be fill of what he believe is bloodlust and it happens to be pointed out him, Naomi, and Seiko, yet they don't seem to notice.

"No..!" The spirit shouts in fear and pain. Naomi and Seiko turn to it in confusion, yet Yuudai wasn't faces it. He was staring at the source of the bloodlust he felt in both confusion and fear. It was a young girl who was wearing a torned red dress. Her entire figure was surrounded by a eternal light blue glow. She was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest right by a cabinet. Her long black hair cover most of her face blocking her eyes from him.

The girl in red as he decided to call her seems to be glaring directly out him and the bloodlust that seems to pour out of her intensifies.

"Eeek!" Naomi and Seiko scream. They seem to finally notice their extra guest. A hand grips his and drags him away.

"N-Naomi! Y-Yuudai! Run! We have to get out of here! NOW!" Seiko yelled as she basically drags the other two out of them room before they snap back to reality and begin to run with her on their own.

They kept on running till they stop out the make-shift bridge Yuudai place earlier. The two girls collapses onto the floor. Yuudai was the only was still standing since he runs almost ever day. His bag drops to the floor as he searches for some bandages for his hand. Both of his hands were cover in his blood. He did a pretty damn good job on himself.

(I-is she one of these vengeful spirits? She...she just a child, who could of done this to someone so young?!) Rage replace the fear he once felt as he wraps the bandages over his hands.

"*cough* A-Are you all right, Seiko, Yuudai?" Naomi asked the other two. Her ankle was killing her now.

"Just peaches," Yuudai answers sarcastically. He honestly felt like shit. His mind was still sorting out the information he got from that ghost.

"Y-Yeah...but what the hell was that? A child...spirit?" Seiko asked.

"It...did kind of...glow..." Naomi answered slowly. Yuudai glances back towards the empty hallway that the room was. The bloodlust had vanish, yet he doesn't believe that will be the last time they will be seeing her. All he could know she could be watching them currently, waiting to pick them off one by one till they're all dead and part of this place for all of eternity.

(NO! I will not let that happen to them. They all deserve to live. I will not let some vengeful spirits take away my friends!) Determination once again fill him as he gave both girls his hand to raise them up.

"I never believed in ghost before..." Naomi said as she raise herself up with his assistances. "...Is this really happening?" She finish.

"There were...definitely ghosts in there. First time I've ever seen something like that!" Seiko told them. "First time as well...*sigh*" Yuudai added in.

"So you saw it too, right..?" Naomi asked. Yuudai thought that this tense mood needs to vanish.

"Yeah...That fight between the leprechaun and the alive gummy bear was awesome!" He joked with a chuckle. The two girls stare at him blankly, their lips twitches slightly before they lost control over themselves and burst out in giggles. His smile widen happy that he was able to cheer them up.

_"You shouldn't prank the teacher Yuudai..."_ A young girls voice said. Yuudai freezes again. It was the same voice as the girl form his dreams. His eyes glances towards the hallway to see to 'shades' standing their arguing. Their entire figure was disordered.

_"__Come on sis, that douce deserve it. He was basically making fun of you in the middle of class."_ A boys voice answers back.

_"That is my problem, not yours Yuudai!"__ "__Hey! What kind of older brother would I be if I didn't look after my little sister." __"We're twins!" __"Well... I was still born first so that make me the oldest."_

The shades vanishes as he felt his checks being pulled. He glares into amused brown eyes that belong to Seiko. He ended up pulling her checks as well in a mock fight. A hand place at both his and Seiko's chest as Naomi breaks them apart.

"Alright children thats enough!" She said. Yuudai and Seiko glares out her, but it was ruined by the small smile on their face.

Yuudai goes to his bag and puts it back on. He glances back at the two who were having a conversation which he miss most of it. Sadly the tense atmosphere was back.

"Like it or not...we're stuck in here..." Naomi told Seiko who instantly replied. "...It-it'll be okay! Let's just...you know...march on with our head held up high...or something!"

Deciding to be come part of the conversation he added his own idea. "Yeah...we need to keep on moving! We can't stop now. I promise you that we will find the others and we will all get out of here alive, together."

It seems his small speech was what they needed as courage fill their previously fearful eyes. Yuudai smiles once more at them before turning away. Ready to begin their search for their friends and a way out alive.

Within this strange plane of existence multiple lives have been rip from their lives and thrown into a place of horrors. A eternal prison of pain awaits for those who's time runs out. Yet the involvement of one individual may bring force the destruction of this plane.

Only time will tell and the actions around this person may change their fate for the better, or for the worse.

Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary, you may never leave this place alive.

**I hope you guys and girls enjoy that chapter and come back for more. Like before please review what you think of this and/or about the little pieces about Yuudai's past.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Darkness within a Soul 1

**Hello everyone! Lost within the Darkness here to release the longest chapter I have _ever_ wrote in my life currently. I manage to get to work on this right away, and finish with a final word count of 6,661 without this opening Author note. Also on the application I write this on its says that all together I had written over 16,000 words! I feel so proud of myself. Anyway, just to tell you all that I may not post any new chapter till summer since my school year is nearing the end, so I going to have deal with exams coming up next month, and some final school projects. If you notice it by now I added two new items to the information below this note, and I will only change the last one after 'Part 2' of this chapter is release. So on with the chapter!**

"Speaking"  
(Thoughts)  
_Dreams/memories_**  
**Creepy voice/ghost  
*Sounds/actions*  
[Notices/Memos]  
**A Surprise**  
**(Author Notes/Change of P.O.V/Scene Breaks)**

**********P.S: Had to remove this, and repost this since I forgot to fix something that was remove when this went onto the Doc Manager.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but my O.C., Yuudai Akatsuki. Corpse Party: Blood Covered and all its characters are own by Team GrisGris, and Makoto Kedouin, the person who created the original Corpse Party.**

**Chapter 2: The Darkness Within a Soul Part 1.**

******(Scene Breaks)**

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

The nearby stairway suddenly lights up with a light blue glow; it draws the attention of the small group. Seiko and Naomi gulp slightly at seeing the strange glow that was similar to the ghost that they talk to earlier, and from the strange girl in red.

Before they realize it, Yuudai was already walking towards the glow. Snapping out of their 'stand-still' they follow their unofficial leader.

"It's strange that Yuudai didn't react when we saw the..." Seiko whispers to Naomi thinking back to the corpse they saw in the other room. Naomi stares at Yuudai's back. Feeling the stare he turns his head to look at her with confusion shining in his strange red eyes. She shakes her head, and gives him a small smile that told him she was fine.

She, and Seiko remembers seeing seeing basically no emotion within those eyes of his when they found the corpse.

Yuudai stops at the small platform between the two stairs. The glow was coming from a floating blue flame that doesn't burn. His eyes narrow as he stares at the flame. The 'aura' of it was similar to the ghost that gave them the information. He spots small red sparks within the flame.

"If you should die here...you'll experience the pain you felt at the moment of death for all eternity." The flame whispered. It's voice is filled with pain. The trio's eyes widen in shock, and fear from this new info.

(Well here's another reason why not to die...) Yuudai thought dryly.

"Heaven's completely cut off. No paradise. No nirvana. Just eternal pain..." The spirit trailed off as the flame slowly begins to vanish. "...Gah... Why...did I have to die like that...? Oooh...Ooooooooooaaaaahhh..." It groans before the flame instantly flickers out.

*CLINK*

The group was drawn towards the sudden noise as they glance at the floor in front of them and spots something that the flame spirit dropped. Yuudai bends down to pick the item up.

Is was a key larger then the ones they use.

"So...we'll feel the pain of death...forever..." Naomi said breaking the silence. Seiko gulps down the build up of saliva loudly. "B-Best not to think about that..." She shuttered.

"..Well..." Yuudai trailed off as he thinks of something to say. He smirks. "Well as long as I don't get killed by some kind of tentacle monster I'm good."

Naomi and Seiko stared at him before rolling their eyes with a small giggle. "Only you would say something like that." Naomi said. As long as she known him, Yuudai always tries to cheer people up by either making an ass of himself, or pranking the one who made fun of his friends for their own enjoyment. He even prank a few teachers who as he says 'Have a large tree up their ass'.

A strange cheshire like smirk suddenly grows on Yuudai's face, and she begins to pale rapidly seeing the look in his eyes that was looking towards her.. Seiko begins to giggle realizing what he was about to do. It was the same smirk when he decides to prank someone, or tease his friends.

"You know me well..." He trails off as his smirks widen. "Ms. Double D." He finish calling her by the embarrassing, and perverted nickname he gave her.

Naomi face glows red enough to make a tomato jealous from both embarrassment and anger.

"W-We-Well..." She shutter as she tries to come up with a come back. A imaginary lightbulb appeared above her head as she recalls a incident from a couple of months ago.

"Shut it Mr. Cat-girl fetish!" She yelled. Naomi and Seiko grin as seeing Yuudai blush from embarrassment. He looks away from the two as his mind thinks back towards the incident at school a couple of months ago. He then glares towards Seiko who he knew still has photos of what he believe is his most embarrassing moment of his life!

Yuudai scowls slightly at the girls who had just bursted out in laughter. His facade begins to crack as the edges of his lips twitches in amusement.

He couldn't hold on any longer and laugh along with the duo. It took a few minutes for them calm themselves, and get back to what they need to do.

Find the others, and get out alive. Easier said then done. They still need to figure out how to visit the other planes within this multidimensional nexus that they are in.

Yuudai mind went back towards the door that had open up by itself in the other room. They need to check it out, and hopefully they won't run in to the ghost girl.

The girls follow the lead as he walk back down the stairs to the other floor.

The entire walk was silent between the trio. No one spoke a word, and their walking speed slows down to a crawl as they enter the classroom. Their eyes look around the room for anything that wasn't there before. Finally their eyes were fixed to the chalkboard that had a drawing on it, and the familiar looking candle that lights up the room slightly.

(...Is't that...Ayumi's?) Yuudai question in his head. More question follow. Where is she? Who's with her? Is she in this same space?

Seiko was the first to move as she walks towards the picture that was on the board. "What the heck is this? Was this...here before?" She asked slowly. Naomi was right beside her, and she too look at the drawing. "I don't know. But it's...just a picture, right?" She also ask turing towards their final member. Noticing he has a glaze look in his eyes she sighs; drawing the attention of her best friend. Lifting her hand up she flicks his forehead with her right index finger snapping him out of his daze.

Yuudai mumbles under his breath about girls hitting him for kicks. Looking at his attacker he sees her pointing towards the drawing on the boards. He could describe it with basically three words. Creepy as fuck.

The image on the board depicts a figure holding a pair of scissors, pursuing four smaller figures. There was also a sixth figure in the corner that seems to be watching the others with a pair of yellow and red eyes.

"Welll...I say that this is fucking creepy, and we should probably talk about something else that is different in this room." He said pointing at the candle while ignoring the frown on the girls' face from his swearing.

Their eyes soon follow his arm to finally see the candle, and surprise seem to of shined in their eyes. (How did they NOT see that?)

"Huh? Was there...always a candle here?" Naomi asked. (Nope)

"I...don't thinks so...but doesn't it look awfully familiar...? Seiko said.

"Yeah...I wonder who could we possibly know that seems to have candles on hand, and could make them appear out of who knows where." (**Guess who)**

Yuudai facepalms at seeing the two friends begin to think on who place the candle in this room. (Did they suffered brain damage on the way here?) A single red eye peeks out of the corner of his hand, and looks at the candle who's flame isn't going out.

He feels something off about the candle. Ideas fill his head as he tries to come up with some kind of explanation of how it got here.

(I'm taking a random stab in the dark hear, but I guess that these spaces can sort of interact with each other, but only items could. It seems time and space are different in each space. A minute here could be a hour in a different space, and vice-versa. I guess I could call these...) "Time-Displacements!" Yuudai sudden said gaining the girls' attention who still haven't figure out who place the candle.

"What?" They said together. Yuudai just grins at them while shaking his head. He blinks seeing a worn notice with something written in red overtop of it.

[I'm going to kill all of you.] Was written in fresh blood. (Well...that's quite blunt...) Yuudai stares at the notice blankly before sighing realizing that the vengeful spirits are quite serious about ending their shorts lives. (I blame Fate and Murphy for this mess.) He thought dryly.

"Come on you two lets leave this room before we lose it," he says as he leaves through the second door. The two girls stop their line of thought and follow him.

Yuudai's eyes glance at the large crater to his right. The clicking of the girls shoe stop just behind him telling him that they too exited the creepy classroom. He quickly began moving again and no one spook a word as they look around the hallway for any clues to tell them where their friends are, or to get out. Naomi spots another notice and beckons them over to it.

[No running in the halls. Any student caught running will be severely disciplined.] It read. "That was a waste." Yuudai mutters under his breath. Suddenly his eyes widen and his pupils dilate as a cold pressure pushes him down onto his knees surprising the girls.

The presents that he feels is full of evil, and bloodlust. The bloodlust is 10 times greater then the girl's from before. Naomi and Seiko begin to shake his shoulders violently trying to get a response, but all he hears is his own heartbeat. A familiar dark chuckle reaches his ears.

"**I'm back Yuudai Akatsuki!"** The dark voice whisper. Then as fast as the presents came, it was gone, but he knew deep inside his heart that this won't be the last time he will be hearing that voice.

"YUUDAI!" Both girls scream into his ears making him flinch from how loud they did it. He instantly had his hands covering his ears as the painful ringing in them gives him a painful headache.

"FUCK! Did you have to do it in my fuckin ears!?" He yelled back as he stood up and glare at the two,but the glare quickly vanish as he sees that they are worry about him. Taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself Yuudai relaxes slightly.

Naomi open her mouth to ask what had happen to him, but Seiko beat her to the punch. Her eyes are fill with worry.

"Are you alright? What happen?" She said rapidly. She continues asking question making Yuudai moderately dizzy from all the questions. Only the first two question made it to his brain.

Seeing that she isn't stopping anytime soon, and isn't running out of breath anytime soon Yuudai places his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. Naomi sighs happy that he stop her since she too was getting dizzy.

"You done?" He ask with a small grin. Seiko nods her head with a little red on her cheeks. From being out of breath, or something else he didn't know. Removing his hand from her lips Yuudai gives them a abridged version on what happen.

"...I guest I can sort of feel them." He finishes lamely. The two girls were both amaze and a little frighten. Amaze that he could do something like that, and frighten because they were worried that the spirits could harm him even more then they could to them.

After a few more seconds of tense silents the trip were on the move again, but had stop again. This time in front of another door that read [Classroom 3-A]. Yuudai tried to open it, but it was either lock, or it wouldn't move like the most of the things in this school.

Suddenly the old key in his pocket begins to vibrate. Yuudai takes the key out of his pocket, and glances at it then at the the lock. Seeing no harm in trying he places the key into the lock. It fits perfectly. Twisting the handle he unlocks the door.

*THUMP**THUMP* Yuudai freezes at the sudden rise of his heartbeat, but he ignore it thinking it's just a after effect from hearing its voice again. Sliding the door open he was about to enter when Naomi suddenly releases a gasp of pain stopping him, and getting his attention.

"Hmm? Naomi, what's wrong?" Seiko asked worried that she was going through something similar to Yuudai.

Naomi quickly picks herself together, however Yuudai notices that her breathing has quicken. "I...don't know. It's like..." She slowly says. Thinking on what she had felt. "...my heart skipped a beat as soon as the key was turned. I have a really bad feeling about this room..." She finishes with a slight shudder.

(Maybe we shouldn't enter this room...) Yuudai thought before he freezes in place again as image fill his mind.

Three small figures all having the eternal light blue glow around as the other spirits. They were short and each had a their own form, but their faces were all a blur to him. They were surrounding Naomi who was on her knees crying. Suddenly blood spills from her mouth. She soon became slightly transparent allowing him to see inside of her. A pair of sharp scissors slide down her esophagus and cutting it up on the way down.

The images vanish leaving Yuudai where he was. His entire body was frozen stiff and his pupils had dilated again. (What...what was that?!) He thought.

Licking his lips to moisturize them Yuudai looks at the two, and notice that he didn't miss anything. (Was I just affected by a Time-Displacement?) He wondered, but instantly shut that thought down, so he wouldn't lose focus.

"...Oh, trust me, it'll be just fine! I mean, it's a locked door! You know what that means, right?" Seiko said after she process what Naomi said.

"A huge porn collection?" Yuudai blurts out thinking back on something what happen three months after Akahana died, and a week after he was out of my 'emotion-less' faze. Turns out his sweet, innocent older sister was a HUGE closet pervert, and he means HUGE. She had a extremely large stash hidden in a secret closet within her closet. If he recalls correctly Akahana must of spent over a grand on ero-games, and manga. Where she got it, and how she snuck it past him he doesn't know.

"..."

"..."

Naomi and Seiko stares at the daze Yuudai blankly. Naomi rolled her eyes and muttered 'pervert,' under her breath.

Sighing to get back to what she was saying, Seiko cough to gain back the attention of the other two. "Booty!" *Snicker* *Whack* *Thud* "Ow," mutter Yuudai from the ground with a giant lump on his head. Naomi was standing over him rubbing her hand. "What's your head made of? Lead?" She whispers. Seiko coughs again, but was snickering inside of what happen to Yuudai.

"Anyway, behind every locked door lies a hidden treasure, just waiting to be claimed! Can't you hear it calling to you?" She said.

From his position on the ground Yuudai debates the options and reason to, or not to enter the classroom.

(Naomi could be killed if we enter the room...but she could died if we didn't enter...)

"Well I'm going in," Yuudai said as he pushes himself up while rubbing the back of his head where Naomi had hit him.

He enters the room and notices that the girls too had entered. Sensing a strange pressure around the door, he sighs out loud realizing that they could be in for some trouble. He then sees a body on the ground hidden behind a desk. The two girls soon 'Eep' again loudly once they notice the corpse.

If this was a none dangerous situation he would thing Seiko's 'Eep' was cute.

"Ugh... Another dead body..." Naomi whispers covering her mouth with her hand. The girls turn away from the corpse as they try to calm their stomachs. Yuudai on the other hand spots a message carve into the floor tight beside the body.

[Whatever you do, don't look at the newspaper.]

"..." Yuudai just stares at the message blankly. He then glances towards the nearby newspaper.

(Now I just want to read that paper just to spite this message...) He thought. Naomi soon came to look at the message and step away once she read it. "I really think we should just leave this room. Something's...not right in here..." She said.

Yuudai closes his eyes and expand his senses to pick of anything strange within the room. Nothing. Seiko quickly replied to Naomi. "O-Okay... But I dunno, I'm really curious about that newspaper now. Can't we just take one little peek?" She was also curious what was written in the newspaper as well.

The male looks back at the rotten corpse and just realizes that the bone structure was that of a female, but it didn't matter now. (If you really didn't want us to read this then why didn't you just threw it down the hole, or just rip it into pieces?) Yuudai was kind of curious what this girl was thinking before she met her end in this room.

Sighing to himself Yuudai jumps the gap between him and the newspaper with ease. The girls on the other hand didn't like that he put his life on chance that he wouldn't mess up, and kill himself.

Ignoring the glares he was receiving he picks up the newspaper, and read it out loud for the other two.

"[Heavenly Post]

'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder'

The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue ser-ed and remove-ique mutilations far to grot-g to describe."

There page was cover in dried blood, and the bottom half of the article is nowhere to be found. Yuudai, Naomi, and Seiko stood where they are in silence as the digest the new found information.

(..So that picture that was drawn in that room was about this... Then what about the last figure?) Yuudai was becoming even more confuse of their situation. Are the victims of that tragic responsible for the creation of this place? How many vengeful spirits are here anyways?

In the end he just got more question then answers.

"...How awful..." Naomi said breaking the silence that plague them. Yuudai nodded his head in agreement.

"I think I heard about this, though, once before..." Seiko said thoughtfully as she tries to recall what she heard. She instantly had Naomi's and Yuudai's attention. "Not me. But I guess it did happen long before we were born, so I shouldn't be surprised." Naomi voice.

"...1973," Yuudai whispered. (Was this created back then? Just how many people were abducted, and killed here?)

*Slam* The sound of the door slamming took the trio by surprise, and made them all jump slightly. They turn towards the closed door that was just open a second ago. Then the licks flickered out of existence as darkness plague there vision. Luckily it wasn't much, so they can see each other.

"Fuck," Yuudai muttered as he rushed towards the door, and tries to open it. Key word 'tries'. The door just wouldn't budge at all. It seem fixed to the wall like it is a decoration.

"God damn it!" Yuudai shouted punching the door with all his strength. The wood didn't even flexed from the force of his punch. He growls slightly as the girls begin to panic, and move around like headless chickens.

Taking some deep breathes to calm his nerves he thinks about their currently situation. First off, they are trap within this room with no way out currently. Secondly he doesn't feel any ghostly presents in the room so that sort of good. And lastly the girls are staring to annoy him with their panicking.

Deciding to walk around for anything to help them escape the room, Yuudai begins to move while avoiding crashing into the girls. A sudden chill runs down his spine as he passes the newspaper. Looking down towards it he sees new words written in it.

[You will never leave this room.] It says.

(If I recall correctly, I usually do the exact opposite of what some people tell me)

Walking away from it, secretly hoping that the girls don't read the new message. Blinking rapidly Yuudai notice a unlit candle within the room.

(Okay really! If this is hers, where in the name of God's golden throne does she hides them. I don't think I'll ever figure out woman physics...) He thought.

Getting back to what he was doing, Yuudai moves back towards the front, and investigate the black board for any hints. But he just finds another creepy message.

"There's no way out! Naomi sudden yelled.

"Ooooh... What do we do?" Seiko asked them. But Naomi was too far gone in fear, and angrily replied. "This is you fault, you know!"

Seiko took a step back out Naomi's sudden shout while Yuudai frowns.. "What? How?!" She ask. "...Just...never mind!" Naomi said. Suddenly the lights flicker back on, and the door silently opens. The trio quickly exited; secretly agreeing never to enter that room again.

"Oh man, that scared the crap out of me!" Seiko said. Both her and Naomi's fear vanish from their body, but not completely. Naomi and Yuudai release a sigh. Both of them glad that they left the room.

Suddenly Seiko began to panic again as she searches her body for something. (Wait!... Those mini-skirts have pockets?!) Yuudai question, just realizing that surprising fact.

"...Hold up... Oh, no... No, it's gone!" She bellowed. "What is?" Naomi ask turning to her friend. Yuudai stares out her with a raise eyebrow also wondering what she was looking for.

"The paper doll scrap I got from Ayumi!" She said. The other took blink in remembrance about that ritual, and Yuudai takes out his piece. "Huh? I totally forgot about this..." He mutters to himself as he stares out the small piece in his hands..

"Oh...the charm? Mine's still in my student ID holder..." Naomi said taking out her student ID which had her paper doll crap.

"Craaap... I put mine in my pocket. It must have fallen out somewhere..." Seiko began shaking her head trying to think where her scrap could of fallen out. Yuudai puts his scrap back into his pocket.

"That's why I keeping telling you, you need to put things away before they get lost." Naomi told her. Seiko release a depressing sigh. "Now I'm sad..." She inform them.

Yuudai shakes his head then starts walking again, wanting to get away from the classroom. He soon spots another notice close by.

[Admit it. You hate all your friends. Eventually, you'll kill one another.] Was the words written in blood on the page. Yuudai grits his teeth in annoyance. Gripping it he tears the page off the wall, and rips it into pieces.

He threw the pieces down the tear in the floor behind him. Satisfy of what he done Yuudai start to move again. The girls catch up to him quickly, and they begin to explore again.

Deciding to go south the group move down the small hall. A strange scent reaches Yuudai's nose. The smell sort of reminds him of a slab of meat, but at the same time it was different.

There was a door to their left near the end of the corner, but it doesn't budge when Yuudai tried to open it. The group sighs before turning the corner not expecting anything. But they met a gruesome scene.

"AAAAAAHHH! Oh-oh God! What the hell is this?!" Seiko shriek in fear. In front of them was a blood stain wall, and ceiling. The blood was still fresh, so it seems like it happen recently, but Yuudai does feel like something wrong with the scene as it flickers out of existence in his eyes.

The organs of the victim was all over the floor, and the body was in unrecognizable pieces. A small piece that Yuudai recognize as breast muscle tells him the victim was female.

Naomi starts to breath rapidly in fear as she tries to make sense of what she seeing. "It's...horrifying..." She gasp.

Seiko shallows the build up of saliva in her mouth. Yuudai notice with surprise that she seems to be analyzing the scene in front of them.

"It's like...somebody was thrown from the other end o the all...at superhuman speed...and just...splattered...everywhere..." She said with some disgust. Seiko steps forward, and surprise both Yuudai and Naomi by sniffing the deform corpse. "Ulgh, it smells so...meaty..."

Naomi steps away, and almost throwing up what she had ate today. Yuudai remove his eyes from the corpse and looks at his friend. He wasn't that surprise about how she was feeling currently. Even he was disgusted of this image. Though Yuudai couldn't help it, but think of his favorite vampire who he believe is the ultimate vampire. Alucard from the manga 'Hellsing'. A quite chuckle escape his lips as he thinks to the abridged version of the show. All hail the Crimson Fucker.

"-you okay...Naomi? Seiko asked turning back to Naomi. Yuudai blinks slowly realizing that had zone out again. He been doing that a lot since he arrive here.

"I'm... I'm fine..." Naomi whispers loud enough so they could hear her. Let's just...get away from here..." She gags.

Yuudai, and Seiko nod their head. "Okay." Seiko said with some worry for Naomi. Suddenly Yuudai stomach growls loudly in hunger. The girls stare at the embarrass Yuudai in shock. How was he even hungry at a moment like this.

"What? Don't blame a guy for their stomach..." He mutters. His cheeks darken from his stomach sudden growled. He was on the move instantly to get away from the corpse, so he could get some food in him. The girls were following him just as quickly just a few steps behind him. Naomi spots another door that read Infirmary, but was sadly lock.

Seeing another stairway that leads to the first floor the trio takes it. Reaching the platform the group takes a short break.

Dropping his bag, Yuudai takes out some snacks, and drinks for everyone.

Leaning against the wall Yuudai stares into spaces while mindlessly munching on some pocky. He was thinking back on the newspaper, what the one spirit said, and the drawing on the chalkboard.

(Just...how do they rip people out of reality? Do they just choose random people, or do we have to do something specific? *Sigh* Damn, this is way to confusing to understand.) He stop his line of thoughts at this point, so he wouldn't lose himself in his thoughts. Looking towards the girls he sees that their bodies are shaking slightly.

Chugging down the rest of his drink, which he noted to be grape, he chucks the empty can behind a fallen piece of rubble as he stood back up. Seeing the stares he receive along with a raise eyebrow from the girls Yuudai shrugs his shoulders. "What with the looks? I don't believe that the spirits really care if we litter since there are bodies everywhere." He explained.

They stare at him a bit longer before nodding their head in agreement. The trio wiped whatever dust that went on them, and proceed down the final set of steps.

Reaching the first floor within this school the first thing they see is another body. Yuudai could feel the slight annoyance that flows out of the girls. He does agree with them this is starting to get annoying.

Deciding to be the one to check it out since he had the most control over his emotions from experience. The body was missing most of its flesh, there was only enough to tell him that the corpse was another female, and the structure was that she was around their age. Looking up Yuudai sees loose bones, and scraps of clothing dangling from the ceiling above the body, suggesting she fell to her death from the second floor. Sighing out loud he falls to a knee, and offers the corpse a quick pray. Opening his eyes he spots a student ID name tag attached to what's left of her uniform.

[Seisei Academy For Girls Class 1-2. Yuzuha Mikami] It read. (I guess that the spirits don't care what the age of their victims. The only thing they care about is that their victims died) He thought bitterly.

Looking to the left of the body Yuudai finds two crumpled sheets of paper. He believe that they belong to the victim, and fell with her at the the time of her death.

['We four noble musketeers begin today! Let's meet behind the main gate after school! -Koito'

'I'm in classroom 5-A. Everybody's fine. Yuzuha, come join us! -Asuka'] They read.

"So her friends was brought with her as well huh?" He tells himself. Picking himself up he turns to wear the girls were, but they seen to have move while he was examining the corpse.

"Damn it! Don't they watch any horror movies?" He grumbles. "One of the worse things to do is split up."

Moving in a speed that was between a walk and a jog, Yuudai quickly met up with the two girls who was reading a notice on the wall.

[I told everyone...that I'd go with them... So why...have I been left behind...? ...It hurst... It hurts so much...] This seem like the last thoughts of someone before they died. The owner is unknown.

Turning to their right Naomi stares at the corpse on the ground in the corner. "Looks like there really have been a lot of different people brought here..."

"...It'll work out for us, though. I'm sure of it! Eheh..." Seiko said cheerfully. Yuudai noted that either she was back to normal, or was putting of facade to deal with the horrors they are facing.

"..." Naomi stares at her blankly not understanding why she is like this now. "...Well lets just get moving, shall we." Yuudai blurted out as he walks up the path since he spotted another flame not far from where they stood.

Looking back towards her Yuudai notice that her eyes was springing around looking for anything suspense. From what he recalls from a psychologic book he once read, Naomi was becoming paranoid.

(Just how long till she loses it?) He wonder, but he didn't voice that thought. He been hit three times by her already, and those hits hurt a lot.

Yuudai bits back a scream since the soul went directly in front of his face taking him by surprise. The girls on the other hand fell onto their asses.

"If you wish to leave this place..." It said quietly, no emotion within this soul's voice, and way to tell what gender. Just like the other one. "...you must take heed of the messages left behind by the many other victims who've died here... Many victims have left their thoughts, or even their dying messages, on the scraps of paper that litter these walls..." (Well, some could be helpful for our survivor... But some on the...yeah lets just not listen to those ones) Yuudai though with a sweat drop. The flame starts to flicker out just like the previous one they found. "...It hurts... It hurts so much..." These were the last words the flame spoke before it flicker out of this plane. The destination of the soul is unknown, and that's something that Yuudai doesn't want to find out.

The trio stood where they were as they stare at the final placement of the soul before they started walking again. Like before no one spoke a word, so they only sound within the building was their footsteps.

Coming to a wall the group decide to check out left area, mostly since in the quick vote they had, both girls voted to go left. Yuudai wanted to check out the right side since something on that side calls him. The girls ask why he didn't just check it out by himself. His answer was similar to what he mutter to himself just a few minutes ago. "I seen enough horror movies that involve vengeful spirits to see how that could go horribly wrong."

Reaching as far as they could, the group's eyes were instantly drawn to the door that was cover with what seems to be...seals?

"Well... I didn't see this coming..." Yuudai said once his brain rebooted from this surprising none terrifying scene. Naomi and Seiko nods their head in agreement. "...Annnd there's another corpse..." Yuudai said once he notice the corpse leaning against the wall, and there was some pages of paper beside it. (Thank God none of us are clean freak...)

Walking to the paper he picks it up, and begins to read it with the girls trying to look over his shoulder. Holding back a chuckle as they strain themselves by going on the tips of their toes. Helping them Yuudai falls to his knee to lower himself. Turning his head to see if they are fined with his position... (Wow, that sounded dirty...) What he didn't expect to get a eyeful of Naomi's pillows. (As a normal hormone filled teenager, I have to say those are godly) He could help but had that thoughts. Satoshi is one lucky guy...once either he loses his denseness, or Naomi tells him he feelings.

Shaking his head slightly, Yuudai starts to read the paper in his hands.

[My head is splitting... It's unbearable... I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it! When we found Yuzuha's body, I saw a black shadow. But I didn't tell anyone about it. And now, it's killed the all. I'm so sorry, everybody. I'm so sor-] The rest of the text is obscured by a thick layer of dried blood.

Once they were finish reading what they could the girls' eyes were becoming watery from sadness. Looking up at the corpse in front of them, Yuudai notes that the skeletal remains was small enough to be a middle-schooler. He felt grim once he noted that part. Age truly didn't matter. Seeing the corpse, who he believes to be female since they knew the previous victim, he reads the corpse's identity. [Seisei Academy For Girls Class 1-2. Koito Fujiwara].

"So... the other two 'four noble musketeers' corpses could be in this space as well." Yuudai mutters low enough, so the girls don't hear him.

Standing up, Yuudai goes and checks out the final thing in this area which happens to be the 'seal' covered door. [Basement] The door sigh read. There was also a notice on the door [Do not enter under any circumstances. -Principal Takamine Yanagihori] Looking around it he sees that the door was also cover in nails. Was it to keep them out? Or is it like this too keep something in?

Placing his hand against the door he tries to get a feel, Yuudai extend his senses. He instantly regretted his action. There was a highly dark presents within the basement. Almost rivaling the thing from earlier.

Seiko notices that something was wrong with him grips his arm, and forces away from the door breaking his connection.

"**She is in so much pain Yuudai. Why didn't we save her?"** The voice was back, and it whispering to him again.

"_Would you always protect me?"_

"_I will always protect you S-ko!"_

"Are you alright Yuudai? Seiko said. She was worry that he was going through something similar to earlier. His entire body seems to be drench in sweat. After taking multiple deep breath Yuudai managed to calm himself. He really doesn't like going through moments like that.

Looking towards Seiko who was still gripping his arm, and was now putting it between her 'pillows'. Her brown eyes stare into his crimson ones with worry. He smiles. "I'm fine... just didn't like the...aura behind that door." Yuudai said.

Naomi suddenly coughs getting their attention. They stare at here in confusion seeing the smirk on her. "What?" Yuudai and Seiko said in simultaneously with each other. Her smirk widens which seems to make dread run down their spines. "Well aren't you two look cute." She said pointing to their joint arms. They follow where Naomi was pointing and blankly stare at their still join arms before their face became bright red.

Quickly separating from each other they then try to tell Naomi that they aren't together, but they couldn't say anything without shuttering. Naomi couldn't take it anymore, and started laughing.

"Oh God! *snicker* My ribs!" She said through her laughter. The other tow just grumble on their breath while they glared at her. Realizing that Naomi will most likely remind them of this moment for all the embarrassing moments that had put her through Yuudai sighs. As they say revenge is best serve cold.

"Yeah, yeah keep on laughing Naomi." He said. "You can make fun of this ONCE we get out of here, alright." Yuudai added reminding her of their current situation. Seiko nods her head in agreement. Naomi stares at them briefly before sighing. Though, she did tell herself that when they escape this place she was going to so much fun with this information.

Lagging behind the two girls this time, Yuudai looks at his feet with a small frown. (Just... what are our chances of getting out of here. There been so many other people brought here yet... they have all met a same fate. They die a false death... Damn it. DAMN IT ALL!) Yuudai roared in his head. Will they truly make it out of here? Or will they all die a horrible false death.

Raising his right arm slightly he look at the the blood stained bandage wrapped around his hand. He places his palm against his forehead while releasing a strained sigh of frustration.

"**Well Yuudai."** (God dammit he's back) **"Aww, that hurt deep in my blacken heart." **(Someone like you doesn't have a heart) ** "We haven't talk since that red-head you loved so much died, and this is how you treat me. I gave you a favour, don't you remember?"** The voice was talking to Yuudai like they were old friends. (...Shut up...) **"If I recall correctly you wanted them all to die a horrible, painful death for what they did." ** (Why... WHY DON"T YOU DISAPPEAR!) **"Ahh! There it is. That powerful rage you have. It still makes me feel soooo good. Just to tell you old friend, a person darkness can never disappear Yuudai, someone like you have so much within that soul of yours, and as long as you hold that darkness in your heart I shall always remain."**

Yuudai bits his tongue to stop the scream of frustration that threatens to break out. He just knows things are going to become even worse now that 'he' was back.

The return of the thing that allow help to kill the murderous of his sister. The thing that made him stain his hands in blood, and once a man's hands are stain with blood, the blood can never be wash away.

This was his deal with the devil.

**(Scene Break)**

**And done! I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writhing it, and I hope you like the little twist I added at the end. Hopefully I surprise you a bit.**

**Anyway Please leave a Review of what are your thoughts, and hopefully I can make more good chapters.  
**

**This is Lost within the Darkness signing off!**


End file.
